


Three Words

by fruitsparlor (jelliritchi)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (almost) break-up, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rarepair, i wrote most of this at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelliritchi/pseuds/fruitsparlor
Summary: For a moment, they forgot everything around them, they forgot all the troubles surrounding them."Like I'm under a spell."
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr user chrmdpoet's 50 dialogue prompts - No. 15 "Was that supposed to hurt?" with NatsuKasa, requested by @kohaira on twt!
> 
> congrats to me being the first to add the natsukasa tag on ao3, i am too invested in rarepairs. also i have no idea how to go about natsume's weird speech pattern, so just know that the words in italics are like his cursed text/him speaking the truth! that's it, please enjoy

"I don't know what you're trying to do now, but please stop it." 

The cold words erupted from Tsukasa's mouth almost instantly. He didn't even think about how mean he sounded, nor how angry his tone of voice was. He was too upset. Yet Natsume still didn't loosen his grip, he held on to the boy's shoulder firmly with a strangely determined look in his eyes. He held on so tightly that it seemed like even if everything in the world tried to pry his hands apart, he would defy them, continuing to hold on and never ever letting go, like he was holding on to the edge of a steep cliff. Clinging on to a hopeless outcome.

Tsukasa couldn't think of what would cause him to want to hold on like this, when things were already said and done. They couldn't go on like this forever. He was sure they both knew that.

Even so, why then was it that his partner's eyes looked so serious? Yet so desperate at the same time? Like he was secretly pleading for them to stay together, even if just for a moment, but still trying to hold the usual composure within him. The look was enough to make Tsukasa go mad. To make him want to forget everything, forget what caused this throbbing pain in the first place, and simply fly into Natsume's arms, crying his eyes out.

"...You're a complete fool, BakASA."

Only those few words managed to escape from Natsume's mouth, after what had seemed like forever since they stood in the same position, frozen like statues encased in ice. Though, the older boy's insulting, but soft words did something to Tsukasa's heart. It felt like someone had violently pulled on the string that kept him from breaking into pieces. Then, before he even knew it, a hot tear traced the outline of his left cheek.

"Nats-... Sakasaki-senpai, I just don't understand. How can we remain like this, while being professional at the same time? It's frustrating."

His voice cracked while speaking, maybe once or twice, and he was visibly shaking. He never wanted for Natsume to see him like this, but their circumstances were all too much for the poor boy. To stay professional? To break up? All for the sake of being a true idol? Being forced to do all that, hurt him too much.

Natsume lowered his eyes, knowing just how difficult it was to take in, being hurt just the same. He didn't accept it either. They both had found each other, and happily lived each day as a couple to the fullest. With Natsume occasionally inviting Tsukasa to sit and chat with him in his secret room, and the latter frequently sharing sweets with him while being completely flustered. Even their friends would tease them about their relationship, while supporting the two whole-heartedly. They simply enjoyed themselves day-to-day, making unforgettable memories. They genuinely loved each other more than anything.

"Maybe we should quit being idOLS."

But those words visibly shocked Tsukasa. He wasn't sure if Natsume was telling him a bad joke, but it wasn't funny. It was enough for Tsukasa to suddenly shake Natsume's hand off of his shoulder and slap him across the face, the painful sound of his hand hitting his boyfriend's cheek bouncing back and forth in the air. Somehow. it all happened within a mere second, too. 

Almost immediately afterwards was when Tsukasa realized what he had just done. He raised a hand towards his own lover. Although, in his defense, Natsume definitely seemed like he needed to snap out of whatever daydream he was walking in, whatever delusion had taken control of his mind and body, to compel him to say such a ridiculous thing. Now, he couldn't completely tell what sort of expression was on Natsume's face, but it was oddly silent. Enough so that you could hear a single pin drop clearly, and the delicate sound would echo in your ears. That is, until he opened his mouth, to say;

" _Was that supposed to hurt_?"

Followed by a soft, genuine laugh. It startled Tsukasa, honestly. However, Natsume simply smiled at him, almost as if he were thankful for what Tsukasa just did to him.

"A-are you not mad at me for slapping you..?", the younger boy anxiously asked.

" _Of course not, that was weak_."

He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or offended, but either way, he was glad that Natsume wasn't hurt from it. Despite previously being annoyed with him during that moment, Tsukasa would never want to do him any harm. It seemed like Natsume knew this too, as he began to take ahold of Tsukasa's hand and pulled him close into a warm, comforting embrace.

" _Because of you, Bakasa, I finally regained my composure_.", he whispered quietly.

At this, Tsukasa's face was not only red from the tears falling off of his face, but from the sudden action making his cheeks burn hot. While at the same time, this only confirmed the course of action they would both take against the forcefully absurd requests they were subjected to. Even though they both knew that it was near impossible to go on like this—considering their careers—without any issue or privacy-breaching scandals, there was nothing stopping them from trying to keep their relationship a secret. They would report to the staff about their "break-up", all while smiles played out on their lips. Like they did now, as the two pulled back from the embrace and were now staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I think, we both know what will have to be done.", Tsukasa said at last, even if he really didn't have to speak for Natsume to agree and go along with the scheme. It was a silent agreement, a feeling of understanding.

Although he wasn't going to deny that being dishonest felt strange to him, it was enough that Natsume was there with him. What fact was more comforting than that? A harmless lie for the price of being with the love of his life, he thinks, is worth it.

"I am starting to think you have a bad influence on me, Natsume-kun."

"You noticed that just nOW?"

Tsukasa smiled, "It sort of feels like I'm under a spell, really…"

He then closed his eyes, waiting for a clever—almost mischievous—response, but there were no words. Only, a simple action.

Natsume had put his hand on Tsukasa's cheek, leaning closer and closer until his lips finally reached the other's. How his eyes instantly fluttered open in a naive sort of surprise was beyond amusing, the kind of thing that Natsume would definitely enjoy, if he wasn't busy already enjoying the sensation of Tsukasa's soft lips. For a moment, they forgot everything around them, they forgot all the troubles surrounding them. They simply fell into what was most likely going to be their last kiss, at least for a while. 

When Natsume finally pulled back, he couldn't resist the urge to laugh aloud at how Tsukasa's face became the very same color as his hair. But, his heart was filled with nothing but honest love for him, and he was able to convey all of those emotions in just three simple words.

" _I love you_."

**Author's Note:**

> yes he said the L word, yes they are both very gay, what are you gonna do about it
> 
> okay but please please please consider them and join me and the other five natsukasa supporters in starving for more interactions between the two. please.


End file.
